Sora and Gaara
by Animelover1700
Summary: Gaara X OC. Sora runs from an abusive foster home, almost dies in the desert, falls in love with Gaara, has an aura that makes any man but Gaara cause hes immune to it fall for her and has to face her probloms again. will she be able to work things out?


**Disclaimer**: i do not own Naruto or its characters.

Please read and review! thanks that would help alot.

_These are thoughts._

Normal P.O.V

* * *

She ran for her life. She was terrified. She couldn't bear to think about what would happen if they caught her running away. She had to run, what was left for her there? Nothing. Nothing but an abusive house hold and no one to stand up for her. She might as well be dead for all they cared. She ran and when her feet gave out her black wings were there to back up her escape. Alls they really wanted from her was her blood line limit. To them she was nothing, and never will be. A single tear had come down her face. The first tear in years. She had never cried when she lived with them. She couldn't, but mostly she wouldn't. she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her weak. Even when she was beat and broken she never cried. She could only recall once when she had cried. When her village was burned to the ground, her being the one of the only survivors. She recalled how her mother protected her. She had died right in front of her. Her mothers eyes, still and cold. that's when her tears had ended. She had cried her eyes out as she watched countless people be slaughtered in front of her. Then after they had come and took her and a few other children of her village away, all her tears had ceased forever. Over the next few years her companions died off one by one. She was the only one how stood out in the intense training they had put them through. She the only survivor. She resented and even hated them. But now that part of her life was over. She was free. All that they had taught her had paid off. She was invisible in the night. She ran through the dessert. Not knowing where she was going or for that matter how she was going to survive. She had packed nothing but a few clothes and possessions. Alls she knew is that she was never going to go back. NEVER. 

A few days later...

The desert was endless and she was waning on strength and the will to go on. She was lost and she knew it. She didn't care if she died right there. She couldn't go on. It was mid day and the sun pounding down on her back, she collapsed from dehydration and starvation. The sand half covered her body.

"Gaara did you really have to kill them?" said a boy with a black jump suit and purple with white face paint.

" they looked at me the wrong way." said the red headed boy with a gourd on his back.

"doesn't mean you have to kill them"

" shut up, or do you want to be next Kankuro?" he threatened.

"why you!" he said glaring at him.

" ENOUGH you two!" said a very irritated blonde haired girl with a huge fan on her back. "look." she said pointing to something in the sand. Both of the boys looked over.

"what is it Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"its obviously a person. Go see if they're still alive Kankuro"

"why me? Why not you"

"because I said so! Now GO!" he mumbled something and walked over to the girl. He pushed her over with his foot. The sand fell off her body.

"my gosh! You have got to see this!" he said picking up the girl in his arms and brought her over to them.

" wh-what are those"

"black wings." Gaara said. Just then she opened her eyes and gasped. Then she blacked out.

"quick lets get her back to Suna and to the house." Temari said. "fold up her wings and tie them to her back it will be easier and will draw less attention." she took out a long piece of thread and handed it to Kankuro. "use this." They got back to there house. Temari quickly attended to her. "she is suffering from dehydration, a fever and starvation. Kankuro get me some cold water and a rag! We also need to try to get some food into her. Bring me the soup we made yesterday!"

"stop yelling at me!" Kankuro yelled. Then suddenly there was a bowl of cold water and a rag at the side table.

"thanks Kankuro." she said as she dipped the rag into the water then ringing out the rag.

"ummm Temari that wasn't me, that was Gaara." he said. She turned and looked at Gaara. He avoided her gaze.

" thanks Gaara, she appreciates it, I know." with that he disappeared into a swirl of sand. Temari smiled to herself. Then she continued to treat the girl. She untied her black wings and let them fan out.

"holy crap they are bigger then they were before!" yelled Kankuro.

" Shut up and go get the soup!" he stumbled out of the room and ran down the stairs. Minutes later he came back.

"here." he said.

"thanks. Well this is all we can do for her. The rest will depend on her will to live." A day went by and her condition got better. Every day that went by she got better. After a few days she regained her full health but was not conscious. A week after she finally opened her eyes.

"where am I?" she looked around at the room. She didn't notice a person staring at her from the shadow in the corner. She looked at her outfit. She had on the maroon shirt she had packed and her pajama bottoms. "oh my gosh! I totally forgot to withdraw my wings!" with that her wings receded into her back. She looked around for her back pack. Then as she took one final look around for it she noticed the person in the corner. Her blood ran cold, how could she not have noticed him before. Something was telling her to run. Just run and don't look back. She was petrified unable to move. "I can see you." she said. Her eyes stared at him, she was unable to take her eyes from him. For all she knew he could kill her right them and right now. _'what does he want'_

" I can see you too." he said. His sea foam eyes stared directly towards her. "so your finally awake." and with that he stepped out of the shadow and into the light.

"who are you?" she asked.

"Sabaku No Gaara. Who are you"

" I'm Sora. What do you want from me?" he said nothing. She wondered why he had saved her. "how long was I out"

"week and a half"

"wow that long"

" why were you in the dessert?" this time it was her turn to say nothing. She looked away from him.

" you have nice eyes." Gaara looked at her. She was the only person in Suna that didn't know anything about him. After she did she would probably have a different view of him.

_' why did she say that?'_ "thanks…I…guess." she looked up at him.

"Were am I?" she said changing the subject.

"Suna." With that there was a knock at the door and a blonde haired girl walked into the room.

"Gaara! I told you to call me when she woke." she looked at him. He glared at her. She looked back at her. "hi my names Temari"

"Sora." she said.

" well Sora, want something to eat or what?" She hesitated, then looked at Gaara. Temari saw her looking at Gaara, though he seemed not to notice. She looked back at Temari.

"sure that would be great. Thanks"

"ok then, ill be right ba-" just as she was leaving a boy with a black suit came in.

"Temari, I'm hungry when are you going to make something to eat?" he wined.

"Kankuro, this is Sora. Sora this is my brother Kankuro. And you have already met Gaara." With that Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"bye Gaara, see you later." she said barely loud enough for Temari to hear, but she did. She eyed Sora and wondered what Gaara had said to her.

" well I'll be back with some food, come on Kankuro lets go"

"what? I cant stay and talk to her for a while"

"NO she needs her rest." with that they took their leave. Later on Temari came back and with a banquet meal. the only time Sora had seen this big of a meal is when she was walking by houses and peeked inside.

"all of this is for me?" Sora asked.

"yup." said Temari. With that she left and only came back later that day to bring Sora dinner. Night fell and Sora could hear every one going to bed. She however was wide awake. She got out of bed and put on a dark blue shirt with no back and her pair of black cargo pants. She put on her black socks and black boots. She put a kunai in every pocket. Then she opened the window to her room and climbed on to the roof. The moon was not yet full. She figured it would be a few more weeks till it was. She sat down on the roof. She looked up at the stars.

_'I wonder what Gaara is doing?'_ just then she sensed someone on the roof with her. She turned around. There stood Gaara. "hi Gaara" she said. _' speak of the devil and he shall appear, well in this case think'_

"what are you doing here? he said coldly.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! i will update soon. Please review! 


End file.
